Taco Tuesday
by crazyjman80
Summary: As the title suggests, Ruby and Dia celebrate Tuesday by "Eating Tacos." Or as a famous blue soldier once said "Bow Chicka Bow Wow." Hardcore lemon


**A/N. And on this day, he hella left his comfort zone to present you with this.**

 **Like seriously. Fucking… fucking?**

 **This whole thing was really more or less warm up, more like a test run, for something that's supposed to happen in another fanfiction I'm doing.**

…

Evening in Japan. The skies above had slight overcast with a moon shining brightly through the clouds. Down on the celestial side of things, the landscapes of Japan were even better. Including in the home of two school idols from the idol group Aqours, Ruby and Dia Kurosawa.

These unlikely heroes both banded together with one goal in mind, to save their school. Maybe they achieved that goal, or maybe they didn't. The ending of season 1 was so ambiguous… probably the latter when you think about it. The important thing now, was how they were going to conquer the number one thing to them. Each other.

As Cliché AF as that sounds, it was true. The two idols had something in common that they yet to fully realize. They both were about to be connected in more ways than blood… or crip.

The sisters still wore their Uranohoshi school uniforms. Dia's green ribbon dangled neatly from her collar while Ruby's orange ribbon hung from it like a sloth on a tree.

Ruby and Dia both remained seated, watching the TV in front of them. Rob Zombie's: The Haunted World of El Superbeasto. A movie about literally nothing more than The Devil, Nazis, and a Wrestler fighting over topless women. For some reason, Dia enjoyed watching this movie more than the actual Rob Zombie fan, Mari.

Beasto was in the middle of plowing a hooker like Tommy Lee inside of Pam Anderson. It was a while before Ruby finally spoke up. "Ummm. Sis. I have a question."

"What Ruby?"

"Ummm… have you ever… uh." She was scared, beating around the bush whenever possible (sounds like my writing) "Ever. Ki…" she stalled. "Kissed someone." She returned her attention to the TV trying to pretend she didn't ask her that.

Dia did notice it, unfortunately. "What was that?"

"Uhh, nothing." Ruby tried to play it off.

"Did you just ask me? If I've ever kissed someone?" Dia asked accusingly.

"Well it's just… umm…" her fear was taking over.

Dia sighed. "Well. I've fantasized about it." Dia admitted. "But I'm afraid I have just as much experience as you do. She wasn't going to admit it, but those fantasies were about the quarter Russian Eli Ayase. They were definitely more than just kissing fantasies. WAAAAAY more than kissing.

Oh… okay." Ruby sighed as she returned to her borderline porno.

Dia felt a little guilty. She had to ask. "Why, are you planning on it?"

Ruby fidgeted around for a moment before answering. "I saw… You-chan and Chika." She swallowed her saliva. "Well… Chika and Riko too and… umm." She looked to Dia, who was in full blown judgment mode.

"They were what Ruby?" Dia asked accusingly.

"They were… in the bathroom yesterday."

"They were what in the bathroom?" Dia asked.

Ruby sighed. "I… uh. That." She pointed to the TV.

Dia looked to the TV, seeing what she meant. "Oh…" suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh. Oh my God? In school?"

Ruby nodded.

"Why the hell would they-" Dia exclaimed standing up, but Ruby interrupted her.

"Dia, it's okay. You don't need to have them expelled from school. Just. Asking a question." Ruby told her.

Dia took a moment to calm down. "Okay fine. So what do you want? Why were you asking?" Dia asked her sister.

Ruby suddenly got nervous. "I." She paused again. "I wanted to know what it was like… so I can understand why they were doing it."

Dia looked into her sister's gigantic green eyes. They were nearly identical to her own, yet so different. She couldn't say no to that. "Ruby." She started slowly. "Do you really want to find out."

She only nodded. Dia took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Ruby was not expecting her sister to plunge her face directly into her own, grabbing her back her back and pulling her towards herself as if they were hugging. Ruby felt the older girl's tongue viciously assault the inside of her mouth like a domestic disturbance call.

She felt the inside of her mouth get swirled around with Dia's tongue like ice cream in a cup. Ruby closed her eyes as Dia continued to make love to her mouth with her own. Ruby soon returned the kiss and drove her own floppy piece of saliva covered mouth meat and drove it into her sister's upper orifice. Ruby slowly wrapped her hands around Dia's back.

After what must have been a lifetime of smooching and incestuous sucking of sisterly face. The two broke off and stared each other in the face.

"Ruby…"

"Onee-chan…"

The two had a nice little trail of mouth cum (i.e. Spit) running between their lips. It was big and thick enough so that it might actually register on the weight scale, if it dripped on one anyway. They gazed into each other's eyes like a tiger preparing to kill a gazelle.

Ruby felt something in her panties and needed to bring it up.

"Ummm. Sis. Something's wrong."

"What Ruby." Dia asked.

"Ummm. The inside of my panties are…" she gulped in fear. "Soaked right now."

Dia felt a sigh of a relief. "So I guess I'm not the only one. Huh." She chuckled trying to make Ruby feel better.

Ruby smiled and laughed along side her.

Dia finally asked her the next question you've been probably waiting for. "So… do you want to take them off?"

Ruby suddenly stopped laughing, and smiling. Her whole face suddenly glowed red in a deep blush. "What?" She almost pulled her sister down when she stepped back. "What?"

"I just meant, like…" Dia stopped. _Shit. Why did I just say that?_ "I meant…" Dia couldn't think of a reason. So she more or less made one up. "Ruby. I have a bit of a confession to make."

"What is it sis?" Ruby asked her.

"I…" Dia paused like her sister did a moment ago. "The truth is… is that I gave Riko, Chika and You permission to have sex in the bathroom. And I made sure no one would interfere… I just didn't know they didn't check the stalls to see if someone was in there." Dia sighed. "I knew what they were gonna do, and that kinda made me…" she cleared her throat and coughed out the word 'horny.' "So that's why I went in for that kiss like that a moment ago."

The truth was that Dia spent most of her time touching herself after that. Driving one of her phalanges into her nether regions like a jackhammer. What Dia didn't know was that Ruby didn't the entire time in the bathroom doing the same thing.

"So sis… do you…" Ruby felt the need to ask this next question. "Well… want to try it. Like Chika?"

Dia knew she needed to respond no to that question, but felt like she needed to answer yes. Dia couldn't bring herself to answer that question, so she merely grabbed the waistline to her panties and quickly pushed them down to get ankles.

Ruby was taken back by the sudden action of Dia and broke away from the huddle. "Sis."

"I… I can't answer yes to you. But…" Dia groaned. "Do whatever you want."

Ruby felt her knees wobbling sound like a moron. She slowly dropped down, confusing Dia to the max. Ruby walked on her knees closer to her big sister's snatch. She lifted up her skirt and stared down the unholy creation in front of her. Dia has accumulated enough hair underside to be noteworthy, but not enough to be considered hairy.

"Ruby. What are going to-" her question was suddenly answered when Ruby drove her face directly into this poor Kurosawa's crotch. "Ruby!" She cried out as her little sister began to lick and stuck on portions of her nether lips. She wasn't ready for Dia's pussy quite yet, she wasn't expecting the flavour, and winced at its sudden taste. Even still, it didn't deter the young Kurosawa.

Dia fell back into the couch they were watching TV on as Ruby began to imitate what she saw her friends doing yesterday. She licked and sucked portions of Dia's clit like a dog eating a bone. Ruby soon found Dia's pleasure spot and began to viciously maul the clit with her tongue, even using her teeth to grip portions of it.

Dia arched her back in light of the sudden actions from her little sister. She moaned loudly, calling her name endlessly. Ruby continued her onslaught. Of course, she had no idea what she was doing, Ruby was merely doing what Chika did to Riko. But whenever it was, it was doing it's sinful job.

Soon Dia found herself locking her legs around Ruby's twin tailed head. She wrapped her knees around the back of Ruby's head and squeezed tightly. Ruby continued on like some kinda madman, hell bent on pussy destruction.

As the wave of pleasure surged through her, Dia soon reached for her own breasts and started to massage them. She slid her hands into her shirt and began fondling the nipples under her bra. Dia squeezed tightly the pink milk squirters.

Dia moaned louder and louder as Ruby ate the all you can eat buffet of tacos. She cried out for Ruby to stop, or else she'd come. Unfortunately, Ruby was not a very good listener and could feel Dia's nether realm constricting in preparation for what comes next.

Suddenly, Dia arched her back really hard and let out her final war cry as her pussy exploded, both figuratively and very fucking literally. Ruby felt the sudden tsunami of clear liquids gush onto her face like a hose as Dia moaned out loudly.

After a moment of intense breathing, Dia let go of Ruby and released her leg lock around her head.

Ruby backed her face away from Dia's snatch and let her catch her breath. She panted like a marine recruit after their first day of basic, and was arguably just as sweaty. As Dia's breathing came to a regular pace again, Ruby dropped her own panties and rose to her feet. Dia looked up to see the red head blushing hard.

"Sis… if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to try that too." Ruby basically whispered out.

Dia nodded and grabbed Ruby by her hips and quickly shoved her into her old position on the couch. Dia rape mode engaged.

"Please… be gentle." Ruby pleaded to Dia. She didn't listen.

Dia quickly lifted her skirt up and gazed into Ruby's prize. An untouched piece of clit. Dia marveled at it. Ruby's crotch was just like her own, messy and curly hair was above the poor girl's pussy, it looked like Carrot Top's head, right down to the color. You could barely tell Ruby was going through puberty based on outward appearances, but just under her skirt showed otherwise.

"Ruby." Dia smiled. "What's with your forest down there?"

"Please sis, stop looking and just get in there already. It's embarrassing for you to look."

"What's with the forest?"

Ruby snapped. "I never asked you that Goddamned question, so just nut up and shut up." Ruby cried in desperation, grabbing the back of Dia's head and cramming it into her warm groin.

Dia wasted no time in looking for Ruby's sweet spot. Dia, unlike Ruby, knew what pussy tasted like. She had unintentionally had a taste of her own while masturbating yesterday.

She drove her tongue into the young red head's vagina and dug deep into the cunt, like a Chinese guy with a… umm... fuck I had an analogy for this.

Anyway.

Dia did as Ruby had done for her, and that give her some much needed oral pleasure. Ruby could feel that this was obviously much better than masturbating. She wanted this to happen whenever possible.

Ruby soon found herself doing the same thing Dia did when she was reaching her climax, except she fidgeted around with her legs, flailing her knees up and down as she moaned it Dia's name. She moved her hips by mistake with Dia's tongue.

"Dia! Do it." She called out. "Put your finger-"

Before Ruby could finish her request, Dia did as the young Kurosawa asked and drove her two fingers right up Ruby's ass….You probably don't want me informing you of the dingleberry's dangling, but… now you know.

For those who don't know, a dingleberry is a Klingon next to Uranus.

Ruby cried out in ecstasy as her clit suddenly constricted. She shoved her hips forward and lifted her sister's head into the air. She was still holding it as she came. Dia felt the wave of cum hitting her face like a hose, and let that shit clean out her mouth.

When Ruby finished, she dropped her hips back down onto the couch and released Dia from bondage. Dia, still sitting on her knees, leaned back and licked her lips. "I see why you enjoyed that Ruby." Dia smiled. Ruby's crotch was soaking wet, her clit was showing and the hair was as moist as it would be if you just came out of the shower. "I guess squirting must run in the family, huh?"

"Fuck…" Ruby breathed out. "You…"

Dia laughed. "I like the new sex addicted Ruby. You actually seem like you can handle life."

The truth to that was that by having sex like that gave Ruby a much needed boost in estrogen. It would likely help her in growing up. Whether or not there's ANY science to that, I don't know.

Ruby sat up and drove her face right into Dia's. She extended her tongue out as she cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer. Dia followed suit and returned the passion filled kiss. Their tongues fought for supremacy of the collective mouths and swirled around like shit flowing down a toilet. Terrible analogy, but it's funny… and accurate.

As the two deepened their kiss, a door suddenly flew open.

"Dia, Ruby. Dinner's ready."

Her mother and father burst in. Without missing a beat, the two virgin no more Kurosawa's sat in the couch like nothing had happened, staring into the TV.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." The two called out.

Their mom held out a bag from Taco John's. "I got a supreme taco for Dia, and a cheesey taco for you Ruby." She called out without realizing the irony in that.

"Thanks mom." Ruby and Dia both stood up to grab the bag.

"We'll be eating then." Dia took the bag from her. "Come on Ruby."

She nodded as Dia grabbed her by her ass and carried her along to her own room.

When the two were out of sight, and in Dia's room. Her mother had to ask a question. "Did any of that seem kinda strange to you?"

Her father just ignored her and walked over to the living room, still eating his bean burrito. "I don't know. But they were watching El Superbeasto, so I don't care." He chuckled sitting down on the couch. His wife followed and sat next to him. He leaned out and put his foot into something slimy. "What the…" he looked down and saw two pairs of soaked panties laying on the floor.

His wife like puzzled.

"Okay… that seems kinda strange."

…

Inside the room of the oldest Kurosawa sister, things were very clearly orientated towards a school idol and not a sexual deviant. Posters of muse and even A-RISE. None of that mattered because on the single sized bed, Dia and Ruby stood on their knees. Their clothes littered the floor like teenagers at Columbine. Skirts here. Bra there. Socks and shirt over there. It was truly a sight right out of college.

Both perfect bodies sat together on Dia's bed, their faces were connected from the front as their tongues collided like cars at an intersection. Ruby had her right hand in Dia's snatch with her other hand grasping her firm ass, very tightly. Dia was vice versa. Their mouths had a very thick layer of saliva around them as they continued to swap spit.

They massaged each others clits with their fingers vigorously, it even made a constant _shlick_ noise as they rubbed. _Shlick, shlack. Shlick, shlack. Shlick, shlack._ That constant noise was the only noise audible aides for their moans and slurping noises coming from their mouths. One thing was for sure, it would smell like pussy and sweat for days in that room.

Ruby made Damn sure her budding nipples met Dia's as she rubbed her tiny breasts against her sister's. Ruby felt her pussy clenching up, so she suddenly slowed down. Dia realized this and did the only reasonable thing she could think of and shoved her two fingers into her pussy, penetrating it like a penis.

Ruby moaned out as the sudden action caught her off guard. Ruby felt the need for revenge and did the same to Dia, sticking her index and middle finger into Dia's cunt. She gritted her teeth at the sudden action.

Ruby took her hand from Dia's ass and cupped her cheek. She stared into her sister's green eyes and pulled her back into the ecstatic kiss. Ruby made sure to swish her tongue around on hers.

Dia felt the orgasm coming on and pulled Ruby's hips closer to get own as she more violently rubbed her pussy. Before she could cum, Ruby dropped her and pulled her down onto the bed. The two temporarily stopped to take a breather. Their panting was loud and hard like a fat kid at gym class.

"What the hell… Ruby… I was gonna… cum."

Ruby smiled. "I wanna… cum with… you sis."

Dia Laughed. "Really?" she asked her as she sat up. Ruby nodded. Dia took that as her cue to spin around and face the other way. She leaned forwards and placed her crotch right into her sister's face while keeping Ruby's in close proximity to her own face. "69." Dia laughed as she began to fondle Ruby's pussy with her tongue, Ruby felt inclined to do the same and returned the favour.

With Ruby's mouth all over Dia's groin, she felt herself getting much closer to climax than she was before. Dia still had a bit of a way to go. The two began to suck hard on each other's clits. It wouldn't take long for one of them to cum. Ruby knew she was going to cum before Dia would, so she decided to expedite the process and jammed her finger into her pussy as she continued to lick it.

She knew it was working because Dia let out a moan. She silenced herself because she realized she was making too much noise. Her parents might hear. Dia continued with her own pleasure parade and made love to her sister's clit.

The two continued on with the 69 and before you knew it, they were close to D-day. Dia and Ruby both wrapped their legs around each other's heads, constricting their thighs tightly around their ears. They rolled onto their sides to make it more comfortable for them. The two rocked their hips back and forth the closer they got to detonation.

After a few more seconds of pure pleasure, Ruby was the first to cum. She let out a muffled _mmmmmm_ noise as her orgasm hit and cum squirted all over Dia's face. Dia, a few seconds later, found her own climax and did the same as her own pussy squirted.

They breathed heavily for a few moments before Dia flipped around and brought her face to Ruby's.

Without having to say a word, the brought their mouths together and swished the cum that they had accumulated over the sex act like cake mix. It even began to have the consistency. After a few seconds of smooching later, Ruby broke away.

"I got… I got a better way… we can… can mix our cum." Ruby told her.

"Yeah?" Dia asked, still breathing heavily. "What's that?"

Ruby grabbed her sister's waist and got into the on top position. Under any other circumstances, Dia was the opposite, but for now, she was under Ruby's control. She lifted up Dia's left and slid her own under it. She pulled her own clit closer to Dia's.

"Do it Ruby." Dia panted looking at the combination lock waiting to be opened by Ruby. Their messed up pussys showed just how much sex they've been having, and their hair was just drenched, like it seems like it would never dry.

Ruby shoved her hips forward into Dia's, connecting their womanhood. Dia and Ruby both let out a moan as their hot clits suddenly connected. Dia sat up.

"I love this idea." Dia told her sister. Ruby just laughed.

"I know. Thank you Chika for the ideas, right?"

The two locked their thighs together and tightly squeezed their clits together, they even went so far as to wrap and interlock their feet together. Ruby and Dia both put their hands on the mattress and used that to support their weight. After a few seconds, they began to move their hips back and forth, up and down and every which way to mix their lady cum. That _Shlick, shlack_ noise came back, except much, much louder and more predominant.

The two moaned each other's names as they grinded their clits. Ruby moved one of her hands down to her clit and opened her vaginal lips wide, revealing her clit. She reached over and did the same with Dia's so that their swollen clits could grind into one another with no error.

Ruby couldn't contain herself much more. "Sis, tell me you're close too."

"Oh yeah." Dia moaned back. They moved their hips as hard as their range of limited motion would carry them. With their pussy's pulled apart and wide open, their clits ground into each other undisturbed for several seconds. However those seconds felt like hours to the Kurosawa sisters. It might as well have been heaven on earth for them. Everything they never knew they wanted, all at the tip of their fingerclits.

Ruby soon reached forward and wrapped her arms around Dia's shoulders and placed a wet kiss right onto her to contain her own moans. Dia did the same let go of her own weight and then finally let her ass collide with the bed again, unfolding their legs to allow comfort in this new position; Ruby still kept one of her legs lifted over Dia's, but now Dia was in a sitting position with her knees facing forward and legs spread open.

When that maneuver was finished Dia broke away from the kiss and continued to pant hard, Ruby resorted to squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth to contain her moans. The bushes they had were helping add heat to the sex and acted as a bit of an aphrodisiac.

Ruby kept her crotch in a position that would allow her keep grinding her clit with Dia's and kept her legs interlocked with her sister's. However they did not stop tribbing.

Dia instead grabbed a hold of Ruby's ass tightly and began to move out in tandem with her own movements. Soon they were moving in synch. Dia leaned back as Ruby hugged her tighter. She continued to try to rub her nipples against Dia's.

Their synchronized motions soon brought out a synchronized orgasm. The two kept moving their hips quicker and more uncontrollably, as whatever synchronization was there before soon dissipated as soon as their orgasms hit.

Ruby quickly returned her kiss on Dia and the two moaned out in ecstasy into each other's mouths. The cum exploded from the two of the together and helped contribute to more cum.

They squeezed each other tightly as they attempted to contain their moans as more cum squirted into each others pussies, causing them to feel more pleasure which caused them to squirt more. It was a perpetual orgasm.

After a solid sixteen and a half seconds, the orgasm finished and they knew they were done for the night. No more. Their bodies were so exhausted, they might as well clock out of being idols. It would be awhile before they could do anything again.

Dia sat back up and looked her sister in the eyes. "Ruby…"

"Yeah…"

"I love you…" Dia moaned.

Ruby chuckled through her heavy breathing. "I know…" she said reciting one of Han Solo's signature lines.

"You know… a… simultaneous or… orgasm like this… is… statistically… impossible…" Dia told Ruby.

"I… do now…" Ruby replied.

Suddenly Dia handed her a taco. "I think we… forgot… to eat these too…" Dia panted.

Ruby just laughed softly. "Why would… would I want… fast food tacos… when I can… have… an all you can eat… taco buffet… from you?" Ruby asked her.

Dia just laughed as she stuffed the taco in between the gap between their crotches. She rubbed the taco around for a second then brought it back up and flipped it around. "You eat... the side that had me on it… and I'll eat… your side…" Dia told her.

Ruby just laughed as she took a huge bite out of the cum covered taco. Dia did the same and the two ate the taco until they were in the famous Lady and The Tramp spaghetti scene. When their mouths met, they collided once more as they swapped food, spit, and cum between their mouths. They really got addicted to that.

So addicted they didn't notice the door had opened a few seconds ago.

"Well… I get the feeling that's not how you're supposed to eat tacos."

A male voice sent a wave of fear down their spines. They turned their attention to what made that noise. "Dad…" they both uttered. The squeezed each other tightly for comfort.

"Dia… we need to talk." He told her holding up the soaked and slimy panties they left behind. "Now."

At that moment, Dia peed. Not came, but peed.

"Oh crap…"

 _ **The end?**_

…

 **A/N. Okay… if that wasn't at least an attempt, then fuck my life. Instead of doing one of my ongoing fanfics, I decided to opt into the whole lemon business and officially hold the monopoly on lemons for DiaRuby. If you don't want a monopoly to belong to me, then write one of your own.**

 **Anyway, I'm done with this for now. For the love of Haruhi, tell me how I did, that's the first time I wrote a lemon and it will likely be the only one, outside of the next chapter of Nightmare at Otonokizaka.**


End file.
